


Pillow talk

by HollyMcCoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMcCoy/pseuds/HollyMcCoy
Summary: Late one night or early one morning, McCoy just wants to sleep.





	Pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story years ago, but I still like it.

„Len?“.

„…“.

„Leonard?“.

„…“.

„Leonard, please wake up“.

„Go away“.

A small sigh, then: „Doctor, there is an emergency, needing your attention“.

“What’s up? How bad is it?”.

“There is no emergency. I apologise, but it seemed the only way to wake you up”.

“Good Lord, Spock! It’s three in the morning!”.

“I’m aware of the time”.

“Then please excuse me, while I go back to sleep”.

“That would be inadvisable”.

“And why, damned?”.

“I would have to wake you up, again”.

“Spock, what – the – hell – is -up?”.

“I just realised something”.

“Congratulations”, and a yawn.

“You do not wish to know, what it is?”.

“I’m sure you gonna tell me, whether I want to know or not. But I hope for your sake, that it’s important”.

“I believe it to be of some relevance”.

“…”.

“Leonard?”.

“Fine! _What_ did you just realise?”.

“If you do not want to know, you should not ask”.

“FOR HEAVEN’S SAKE, SPOCK!”.

“Very well. I just realised, that on earth, it is June the sixth”.

“…”.

“Leonard?”.

“You remember that?”.

“I assure you, that I’m unlikely to forget that date”.

“…”.

“…”.

“Come here”, and a kiss, exchanged in memory of the first one they shared, two years ago.


End file.
